


Хочу тебя любить

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Horny_Chupacabra



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_Chupacabra/pseuds/Horny_Chupacabra
Summary: Голос Цзи Ли в сознании звучит четко и знакомо, заставляя тело напрячься еще сильнее и кончить под всхлип и шум льющейся воды
Relationships: Wang Yizhou/Ji Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Хочу тебя любить

Ичжоу запрокидывает голову назад, расслабленно прикрывает глаза и тихо стонет. Губы, мягкие и теплые, уверенно целуют подбородок, спускаются ниже к горлу, влажно очерчивая языком кадык. Ичжоу выгибается в спине и задерживает дыхание, пытаясь прочувствовать каждое прикосновение.

Они сидят в узкой безликой комнатке, то ли на кровати, то ли на стуле. Сознание, будто подернутое болотной дымкой, не может различить четкие очертания чего-либо. Зато прекрасно выделяет прохладные прикосновения пальцев под футболкой, которые гладят соски по кругу снова и снова. Пальцы Цзи Ли, вдруг осознает Ичжоу, и чувствует, как краснеет. А ладони Цзи Ли гладят уже лопатки, опускаясь ниже к пояснице, но натыкаются на кромку брюк и возвращаются назад.

Ичжоу не может вспомнить, как они здесь оказались, и почему Цзи Ли так откровенно жмется к нему, сидя на его коленях.

— Ну, чего напрягся, — шепчет он у самого уха и прихватывает мочку зубами, — тебе не нравится?

Голос Цзи Ли звучит как-то отдаленно, как сквозь тонкую стену, Ичжоу скорее осознает его слова, чем слышит. Все это нереально и странно, чтобы быть правдой. Он пытается ответить, но из горла выходит лишь очередной тихий стон.

Цзи Ли горячо выдыхает ему в плечо и, кажется, улыбается. Ведет носом от шеи к подбородку Ичжоу, по линии челюсти к самому уху, одновременно накрывая пальцами губы. И вдыхает его запах, шумно и глубоко.

— Вкусно, — шепчет Цзи Ли и раздвигает ноги шире, чтобы прижаться теснее. У него стоит, ощутимо и откровенно, и от осознания этого у самого Ичжоу почему-то сладко тянет под ложечкой. Он прикрывает глаза и отдается во власть этой странной реальности, позволяя себе наконец в полной мере прочувствовать жар прикосновений к телу. Его затапливает волной желания почти мгновенно, отметая все сомнения и условности, заставляя прижимать Цзи Ли к себе сильнее. Он ахает и ощутимо выпускает коготки в спину Ичжоу. Как маленький котенок, попавший под теплую куртку в холодную погоду. Ичжоу только улыбается, прикусывая тонкую кожу на его шее. А затем опрокидывает на спину и укладывает на пол. Цзи Ли тяжело дышит через рот, облизывает губы и просит:

— Скажи, что хочешь меня…

Его слова эхом растворяются в новой, более четкой и осязаемой реальности, куда Ичжоу выкидывает слишком резко и слишком неожиданно. Он тупо смотрит перед собой, пытаясь понять почему исчез Цзи Ли, буквально только что бывший в его крепких объятьях. И лишь спустя долгие несколько секунд понимает, что это был всего лишь сон. Очень яркий, очень правдоподобный, но все же сон. Стыд накатывает мгновенно, отчего уши и щеки начинают гореть. Он переворачивается на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Перед глазами все еще стоит расплывчатый образ Цзи Ли, лежащего под ним. Блеск его глаз, влажные губы, ладони, поглаживающие шею и спину, все еще вызывают желание прикоснуться к нему еще раз. Тело недвусмысленно дает о себе знать тягучим возбуждением в паху. Ичжоу глубоко вздыхает и пытается успокоиться. Странные сны снятся всем, и утренний стояк тоже дело привычное. Просто в этот раз его сознание решает совместить два этих явления. Ну что же, бывает. Не стоит искать в этом скрытый смысл или подозревать себя в нездоровом влечении. Наверное.

Ичжоу поднимается с кровати под ласковые звуки будильника и нехотя плетется в душ. Сознание он может быть и успокоил, а вот совесть — нет. Да и возбуждение явно не собиралось уходить само. Как теперь смотреть в глаза Цзи Ли и при этом не краснеть, Ичжоу не знает, поэтому сильно надеется, что встретятся они еще не скоро. Возможно, к тому времени постыдные воспоминания глупого сна сотрутся и перестанут вызывать желание провалиться сквозь землю.

Сильные струи прохладного душа немного приводят мысли в порядок, кожа покрывается приятными мурашками, а мышцы подтягиваются.Тело просыпается вместе с разумом и отгоняет стыд куда-то на второй план. Он подставляет лицо под бьющие струи и какое-то время слушает, как вода шумно стекает по отросшим волосам. Приятно, спокойно и расслабляюще. Ичжоу разворачивается спиной, опирается рукой о стену и касается члена. Возбуждение не уходит даже от прохладного душа, поэтому приходится справляться по-другому. Он прикрывает глаза, стараясь не думать ни о чем, и двигать ладонью как можно резче и грубее. Чтобы побыстрее избавиться от тянущего напряжения и наконец расслабиться полностью. В темноте перед глазами пляшут белые пятна, сливаясь между собой во что-то серое только для того, чтобы вновь стать непроглядной чернотой. Ичжоу прикусывает губу и двигает рукой еще быстрее. Живот втягивается, ноги напрягаются. Он утыкается лбом в руку и протяжно стонет, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Еще пара движений, сжать у основания, вернуться к головке, ладонью погладить ее по кругу. Пройтись сжатым кулаком по всей длине, один раз, второй, третий…

«— Скажи, что хочешь меня…»

Голос Цзи Ли в сознании звучит четко и знакомо, заставляя тело напрячься еще сильнее и кончить под всхлип и шум льющейся воды.

Десятью минутами позже Ичжоу заполняет кипятком чашку и старается не думать о том, что произошло в ванной. Кладет в нее сахар, отсчитывая ровно четыре ложки и ждет, пока вода станет максимально темной. Крепкий сладкий чай наверняка поможет прогнать ненужные мысли и сосредоточиться на делах. По комнате расползается резкий запах перечной мяты. Ичжоу дышит им, наслаждаясь, и отхлебывает от края, шикает, когда горячая жидкость обжигает горло и основание языка.

Цзи Ли, его друг и бывший партнер по съемкам, шумный и веселый, глядя на которого всегда возникает желание улыбаться. Творить всякие безумства, а иногда, очень-очень редко, обнимать. Когда он сидит рядом, уставший, клюющий носом, возникает желание уложить на колени и гладить по волосам, пока не заснет, и сидеть так всю ночь, греясь его теплом. К этим своим странностям Ичжоу давно привык и научился оправдывать их простым желанием о ком-то заботиться.

Возможно, именно эти чувства его подсознание и вывернуло наизнанку, извратив и опошлив в лучших традициях мира сновидений. Он совершенно точно не хочет спать с Цзи Ли, пусть даже сейчас от воспоминаний о руках у себя под одеждой у Ичжоу потеют ладони, а сердце сладко сжимается в груди. Все это остаточное после ночи. Это не по-настоящему. Точно нет.

Он ставит пустую чашку в раковину и нехотя плетется в комнату.

За весь день Ичжоу успевает ответить на кучу сообщений и утвердить несколько прослушиваний на следующей неделе, пару раз пролистать ленту в соц сетях, выискивая что-то полезное. 

Цзи Ли дает о себе знать ближе к ночи, чирикнув сообщением.Три фотографии кошек, в разных позах, расслабленные и умиротворенные. Ичжоу улыбается и посылает в ответ смайлик сердечко. Цзи Ли сразу отправляет еще пару фото, но уже с собой. В обнимку с кошками, опять же. Со счастливой улыбкой он щурится на Ичжоу радостным взглядом, разгоняя по телу волны теплой нежности.

“Опять их мучаешь?” — Ичжоу быстро набирает ответ.

“Меня весь день дома не было”, — так же быстро пишет Цзи Ли, — “потерпят”.

“Удачно?”

Цзи Ли шлет пожимающий плечами смайлик.

“Кто же их разберет. Они все улыбаются и благодарят, а потом приходится ждать ответа неделями.”

“Устал, наверное.”

Ичжоу запоздало замечает как ласково гладит края телефона в ожидании ответа.

“Ага, я уже в кровати, под одеялом и тут темно. Как думаешь, бывают пододеяльные монстры? Которые грызут твои пятки по ночам пока ты не видишь.”

Ичжоу громко хмыкает.

“Уверен, ты даже его сможешь уболтать до смерти, так, что он свои пятки отдаст, лишь бы спастись.”

“Да ну тебя,” — Цзи Ли шлет желтую мордашку с высунутым языком, — “зачем мне грызть чужие пятки? Гадость какая.”

“Значит, родные пожевать ты совсем не против?”

Ичжоу почти видит как Цзи Ли на другом конце возмущенно вскрикивает. Это вызывает очередную улыбку.

“Тебя бы точно покусал! И не один раз. Причем с удовольствием!”

И замолкает. Ичжоу видит как внизу окна сообщений быстро бегает карандашик, но сам текст так и не приходит. Как будто Цзи Ли пишет что-то, а потом просто стирает. Ичжоу хмурится и перечитывает сообщения еще раз, пытаясь понять, что именно могло его смутить.

“Ты там живой?” — не выдержав, наконец, пишет Ичжоу, — “пододеяльный монстр напал?”

Беснующийся карандашик на мгновение прекращает бегать и выдает:

“Нет! Хэйми решил, что мои ноги это новая игрушка. Я едва уцелел! Победил в неравном бою, можно сказать!”

“Мог бы позвать на помощь, я бы тебя спас.”

“Не сомневаюсь,” — снова улыбающийся смайлик в конце, — “доброй ночи. Я правда уже выключаюсь.”

“Доброй,” — улыбаясь, печатает Ичжоу, — “победи всех монстров там.”

“Непременно.”

Цзи Ли выходит из сети.

Ичжоу откладывает телефон в сторону и в последний раз обновляет почту. Пара рекламных сообщений, не понятно, как попавших в основную папку, и письмо от менеджера с туманными намеками на очередной заказ по продвижению недавно вышедшего фильма. Возможно, придется провести еще одну трансляцию, либо одному, либо с Цзи Ли. Детали пока уточняются.

Ичжоу удовлетворенно кивает. Проводить стримы с Цзи Ли одно удовольствие. Он как яркая искорка заполняет собой все вокруг, оттягивает внимание на себя и возвращает его в троекратном размере. За ним забавно наблюдать, его приятно слушать. Рядом с ним Ичжоу всегда чувствует себя спокойно, как с членом семьи. Наверное поэтому так легко удалось вжиться в роль старшего брата. Наверное поэтому сейчас Ичжоу сложно его отпустить.

Глаза начинают слипаться, а затекшие мышцы на спине дергают болью. Ичжоу встает, тянется до хруста костей и удовлетворенно стонет.

Теплый душ только нагоняет сонливости. Тело становится будто неподъемным, большим и неуклюжим, но все проходит, стоит ему коснуться прохладной постели и залезть под одеяло. Мышцы благодарно расслабляются, сознание начинает плыть, пока не проваливается в мерцающую темноту.

Цзи Ли лежит на черной кровати или матрасе, Ичжоу не может понять, потому что не видит краев. Вокруг темно, и кажется, даже воздух имеет цвет, мутно серый, как туман. Или пепел. Цзи Ли в ханьфу Хуайсана, в кремово-белом, кажется, распахнутом, как цветок. Лежит, чуть расставив и согнув в коленях ноги. Длинные волосы, совершенно точно длиннее привычного парика, красиво рассыпанные по плечам и груди, четко контрастируют со светлой тканью одежды. Туго заплетенные косички так и просятся, чтобы их разложили на пряди и пропустили сквозь пальцы. Цзи Ли улыбается ему и протягивает руки. Ичжоу сглатывает и очень хочет проснуться. Но сон ведет его взглядом по тяжело вздымающейся груди, отмеченной двумя пятнами сосков, по впалому животу с ямочкой пупка, по вставшему члену, поблескивающему головкой. Ичжоу трогает пальцами согнутые колени и ладонями разводит ноги шире, для того, чтобы лечь между ними, прижимаясь голой кожей. Цзи Ли обхватывает его шею руками и мягко целует. Ичжоу поддается, впускает в себя чужой язык и низко стонет.

— В следующий раз тоже будешь в парике и в ханьфу, в своем образе, — шепчет ему в рот Цзи Ли, — и чтобы трахал меня на весу где-нибудь у стенки. Или на столе. Или на полу. Сделаешь ведь, дагэ?

— Да, — беззвучно выдыхает Ичжоу, целуя его снова и снова.

— Я знал, что ты не откажешь, — улыбается Цзи Ли и протискивает руку между животами. Давит скрещенными на пояснице ногами и медленно трется бедрами. Ичжоу чувствует, как осторожно Цзи Ли обхватывает их члены и начинает двигать ладонью, почти сразу наращивая темп. Его пальцы, крепкие и горячие, сжимают уверенно. В них хорошо до боли, до ярких искр за закрытыми веками. Цзи Ли под ним выгибается и ощущается маленьким, хотя Ичжоу точно знает, что это не так.

— Нет, нет, нет, — вдруг говорит Цзи Ли, — не закрывай глаза. Смотри на меня.

И Ичжоу смотрит, завороженно, в черную радужку под длинными ресницами.

— Вот так, — довольно шепчет Цзи Ли, — хочу, чтобы ты был моим, — он резко дергает ладонью и парой последних движений доводит обоих до оргазма.

— Хочу, чтобы ты любил меня…

Ичжоу вздрагивает, просыпаясь.

— Серьезно, — обреченно бормочет он, чувствуя как противно липнут к паху трусы, — опять?

Ичжоу нехотя выбирается из-под одеяла и, спотыкаясь, бредет к шкафу. Свет он не включает, хотя за окном явно еще ночь, а в комнате довольно темно, но видеть сейчас свое отражение нет никакого желания.

— Когда-нибудь это точно закончится, — говорит он сам себе, уже лежа в постели с натянутым до подбородка одеялом и в чистом белье. На душе становится тоскливо и грустно. От сна или от чего-то еще. Ичжоу не знает. Он кутается в одеяло плотнее и вздыхает.

— Я тоже хочу тебя любить…

На третью ночь Цзи Ли тащит его по ночному городу, в окружении расплывчатых огней, веселый и болтливый. Он говорит про еду, про кошек, про красивые силуэты на поверхности гладкой воды непонятно откуда взявшегося озера. Кивает в сторону аттракционов и тащит уже туда. Ичжоу только улыбается и без вопросов следует за ним, с нежностью ощущая, как доверчиво Цзи Ли держит его за руку.

Шестую ночь они проводят на крыше небоскреба, лежа на холодном камне и всматриваясь вдаль. Солнце поднимается медленно и окрашивает серое небо сначала в красный, а затем в ярко желтый цвет. Цзи Ли молчит, но Ичжоу точно знает, что тот не спит. Потому что ладонь уже привычно сжимает его, а большой палец ласково поглаживает руку. А потом Цзи Ли поднимается, перекидывает через него ногу и садится сверху. Наклоняется к самому лицу и целует. Совсем невинно, легко касаясь губ своими.

— Обязательно скажи мне, что я тебе нравлюсь, — вдруг говорит он серьезно, — я сам не догадаюсь.

На десятую ночь Ичжоу перестает стыдиться, предпочитая либо игнорировать сны, либо вспоминать их с улыбкой. Как бы он не пытался работать больше и уставать сильнее, Цзи Ли все равно врывается в его сознание как маленький ураган и творит немыслимые и постыдные вещи, стоит Ичжоу едва коснуться головой подушки и провалиться в мерцающую темноту.

Он старается общаться с Цзи Ли меньше, наивно полагая, что это поможет все контролировать. Отвечает на сообщения односложно, а иногда и вовсе оставляет их без внимания, чувствуя себя при этом последней скотиной. 

Цзи Ли хватает ровно на неделю. Телефонный звонок раздается поздно ночью и вырывает из едва подступившей дремы.

— Я задел тебя чем-то? — вместо приветствия напряженно выдает Цзи Ли, — ты какой-то странный в последнее время.

Сердце в груди болезненно сжимается от ноток грусти в его голосе. Ичжоу сглатывает. Обнять бы его сейчас, погладить по волосам и извиниться. За свое поведение, за свои сны и за свое желание. 

— Нет, с чего ты взял, — он наверняка, звучит сейчас не убедительно.

В трубке повисает тишина. Ичжоу слышит, как Цзи Ли шумно вдыхает воздух, как будто решается что-то сказать. Ичжоу тоже молчит и безуспешно пытается успокоить быстро бьющееся сердце. Наверное он мог бы сказать что-то ободряющее, что-то приторно банальное и ничего не значащее. Перевести все в шутку, попробовать прервать затянувшееся молчание. Но Ичжоу боится, что не сдержится и наговорит лишнего. Признается в том, что хочет его видеть и чувствовать рядом прямо сейчас. 

— Просто пообещай мне, что обязательно скажешь, если я сделаю что-то не так, — наконец говорит Цзи Ли, — мне страшно тебя терять из-за какой-то ерунды. И если будет нужно просто выговориться или помолчать, то тоже говори. Я может быть и мелкий глупый ребенок для тебя, но выслушать точно смогу. Только не закрывайся, пожалуйста.

В носу начинает противно щипать, а в уголках глаз становится мокро. Ичжоу жмурится и бесшумно вздыхает.

— Ты не глупый и уж точно не ребенок, — ему приходится сильно постараться, чтобы голос не дрожал, — но я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь долго сидеть и молчать.

— Эй! — Цзи Ли возмущенно вскрикивает, — я, между прочим, хороший слушатель!

Ичжоу улыбается, уловив в его словах веселье. На душе становится чуточку теплее, и начинает казаться, что все не так уж и плохо, как выглядит.

— Охотно верю, — смеется в трубку Ичжоу.

— Пообещай, — снова просит Цзи Ли, — мне нужно это услышать.

— Ты там разговор наш записываешь?

— Дагэ!

— Обещаю, что скажу, если сделаешь что-то не так, — сдается Ичжоу.

— И что дашь знать, если будет плохо, тоскливо или грустно, — добавляет Цзи Ли.

— И это тоже, — в этот момент Ичжоу даже почти не стыдно за свою ложь.

— Хорошо, — он удовлетворенно вздыхает и шуршит тканью. Кажется, ворочается в постели, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Засыпаешь наверное уже, — Ичжоу слышит как Цзи Ли безуспешно пытается подавить зевок.

— Не хочу отключаться, — шмыгает носом он, — но, боюсь, что скоро просто вырублюсь на полуслове. Я позвоню еще завтра?

— Звони, конечно, — тихо говорит Ичжоу и позволяет себе мысленно погладить его по волосам, — спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — так же тихо отвечает Цзи Ли.

Ичжоу убирает телефон под подушку и переворачивается на спину, со стоном вытягиваясь в постели. В комнате давно темно, и даже вездесущий свет фонарей не может пробиться сквозь плотные шторы. Ичжоу трет лицо руками. 

Сны не прекратились, а напротив, стали ярче и чувствовались четче. Прикосновения, поцелуи, слова, все это ощущалось как реальность, словно сознание пыталось компенсировать весь тот недостаток общения, который был ему необходим. Возможно, стоит уже перестать врать хотя бы себе и признать, что он хочет Цзи Ли. Чувствовать его тепло, слушать болтовню, целовать, гладить, быть рядом столько, сколько возможно. Оберегать, заботиться и любить. И чтобы все это было взаимно. Сегодняшний разговор и просьбы Цзи Ли не отдаляться на мгновение вселили надежду на что-то большее, чем простая дружеская привязанность. Но с другой стороны Ичжоу знает, как расцветает Цзи Ли в обществе девушек. Как меняется звучание голоса, как выпрямляется осанка, и взгляд становится более хищным. Наблюдать за этим — полное удовольствие. И даже сейчас, зная, что все это разбивает надежды на взаимность, Ичжоу не может не улыбаться.

Возможно стоит его куда-нибудь пригласить. На обед или ужин, провести время только вдвоем и попробовать понять свои чувства. Может быть он просто соскучился по живому общению с ним. Может быть это всего лишь грусть по тому веселому времени, когда они снимались вместе. И возможно, все нынешние переживания развеются после первой же озорной улыбки.

Ичжоу переворачивается на бок и прикрывает глаза. Хотел бы он, чтобы все было так просто.

Сны прекращаются ровно за три дня до их совместного эфира. Ичжоу просыпается утром со странным чувством опустошенности и недосказанности. Будто у него только что отняли что-то ценное, что-то, без чего он уже не может обойтись. Он долго смотрит на белый потолок, хмурясь, стараясь вспомнить, что же ему снилось. Яркие пятна на черном фоне, бесформенные и бессмысленные. Черные деревья в каком-то болоте и шорох опадающих листьев. Цзи Ли среди всего этого бреда, конечно же, не было.

Нужно наверное радоваться, что наконец сводящие с ума сны закончились, что теперь он сможет зажить так, как жил прежде. Без постоянных попыток понять себя и смысл происходящего, без ежедневного стыдливого румянца утром. Без Цзи Ли. Но радости нет, как нет и чувства спокойствия, а есть лишь тоска и ощущение полного одиночества.

Весь день Ичжоу твердит себе, что все это к лучшему. Сны перестанут его отвлекать, и со временем, возможно, он выбросит все те странные мысли о Цзи Ли. Тот снова станет просто другом и экранным младшим братом, с которым они будут время от времени общаться. Как раньше, без всей этой романтической ерунды.

Вот только вечером, когда Ичжоу, закончив дела, решает расслабиться, он по привычке лезет в папку сохраненных фотографий Цзи Ли в телефоне. Листает их медленно, всматриваясь в каждую, будто видит в первый раз. В окружении красных листьев с забавной картинкой кошек на кофте, рукава которой трогательно закрывают его большой палец и всю ладонь. Глаза у него здесь грустные, словно что-то яркое и особенное закончилось. Ичжоу осторожно гладит экран, очерчивая скулы и четкую линию челюсти, и пытается представить, какая на ощупь кожа Цзи Ли. Ичжоу вспоминает, что касался его на одном из мероприятий, кажется, на какой-то автограф-сессии. Одним мазком ладони от загривка до основании шеи, и пара затянувшихся секунд на теплой коже. Цзи Ли обернулся тогда, весело блеснув взглядом, и продолжил идти, будто и нет ничего.

Ичжоу заметно вздрагивает, когда телефон внезапно начинает звонить, высвечивая на экране имя Цзи Ли с забавной мордочкой кота на фоне.

— Да?

— Не спишь? — чуть ехидно хихикает трубка.

— Восемь вечера, еще даже детское время не закончилось, — улыбается Ичжоу, — как ты?

— Весел, бодр и готов к великим свершениям, — Цзи Ли шуршит чем-то на фоне, забавно кряхтя, — хотя, звоню я по делу. У нас стрим через три дня, чего будем делать?

Ичжоу облизывает пересохшие губы. В бесконечных раздумьях о том, как и куда пригласить Цзи Ли, он совсем упускает из виду очевидное. Трансляция, которую они должны будут провести вместе, сидя в одной комнате перед камерой.

— Может быть, у меня? — он старается говорить ровно и как можно спокойнее.

— А тебе будет удобно? Было бы здорово,— кажется, Ичжоу слышит восторг в голосе.

— Почему нет? Я угощу тебя ужином.

— Было бы здорово, — отчего-то Цзи Ли становится заметно тише.

Ичжоу хмурится и ждет, пока Цзи Ли скажет еще что-нибудь. Но тот молчит, едва различимо посапывая.

— Помнишь, на прошлой неделе ты мне говорил что-то про «дашь знать если тебе станет тоскливо»? — осторожно спрашивает Ичжоу, — это работает и в обратную сторону, знаешь ли.

Цзи Ли на том конце трубки шумно вздыхает.

— Не всякое можно рассказать другому человеку, — говорит он, — как бы близок он тебе не был.

— Личное?

Ичжоу чувствует, как под сердцем что-то болезненно колет. Про трудности с работой он говорит без проблем, про переживания о кошках — тем более. Свою семью Цзи Ли обсуждает с ним также открыто, а это значит, что тут замешаны дела романтичные. Но что? Влюбился? Встречается тайно?

— Личное, — со вздохом повторяет Цзи Ли, — но я расскажу, как только сам во всем разберусь.

— Не нужно, если не хочешь, — Ичжоу встает со стула и подходит к окну. Трогает стекло ладонью, безразлично наблюдая, как оно запотевает по краям.

— О-о, я хочу, — шмыгнув носом улыбается Цзи Ли, — наверное, ты единственный, с кем хочу этим поделиться.

— Ты загадочный сегодня. Как те герои фильмов, которые вечно ходят хмурые и подозрительно щурятся на всех.

— Правда? — по-детски восклицает он, — это ведь круто, когда ты весь такой таинственный в темном плаще и стоящий в тени. И обязательно поблескивающий глазами!

Ичжоу смеется в трубку, поражаясь про себя, как быстро может меняться настроение Цзи Ли. Пара правильных слов, ласковых фраз и чуть-чуть похвалы, и он уже сияет, как ребенок, получивший лишнюю конфету. Поразительно чистый в своих чувствах, искренний и открытый.

Они болтают еще около часа. За это время Ичжоу успевает вскипятить чайник и выпить приготовленный чай. Цзи Ли говорит обо всем подряд и ни о чем конкретном, заставляя Ичжоу постоянно смеяться. Часто гремит чем-то на фоне, после чего умолкает ненадолго, только для того, чтобы после красочно жаловаться, какой он бедный и несчастный человек, который признает только ласковое обращение с собой. Ичжоу кивает, соглашается и обещает баловать его все то время, что проведет у него. Слова вырываются сами собой, быстрее мысли, и Ичжоу прикусывает язык, ожидая реакции.

— Я это запомню, — судя по звукам, Цзи Ли забирается с ногами на диван или кресло, — и обязательно заберу положенное.

Довольный, мурлычет в трубку, отчего у Ичжоу по телу бегут мурашки. Он в красках представляет Цзи Ли лежащим головой у себя на коленях, спокойного и сонного. Почти видит и чувствует, как пальцы зарываются в отросшие волосы, перебирая их.

— Я не забуду, — улыбается Ичжоу в ответ.

Звонок домофона курлычет как раз в тот момент, как Ичжоу заканчивает готовить острый соус к рису. Он кидает деревянную ложку в раковину и шлепает босиком до двери.

— У меня с собой сладкое! — радостно сообщает белая трубка, — впусти же меня скорее!

— Заходи, — Ичжоу жмет на кнопку и терпеливо ждет у открытой двери, пока Цзи Ли не поднимется в верх.

— Хорошо пахнет, — вместо приветствия говорит он, едва переступив порог.

— Надеюсь, ты не грыз это по дороге сюда?

Ичжоу принимает из его рук шуршащий пакет и кивком головы приглашает войти.

— Я был стоек и не поддался искушению, — Цзи Ли скидывает обувь и сверкает озорным взглядом из-под растрепанной челки, — хотя очень хотелось.

— Могу тобой гордиться, значит?

— Определенно можешь, — Цзи Ли быстро гладит его руку, чуть пониже локтя, — я займу ванну на пару минут?

— Конечно. Если нужно, на верхней полке стоит крем для рук.

Цзи Ли кивает и скрывается за дверью.

Они едят, сидя за низким столиком, поджав ноги под себя, и говорят. О недавно вышедших фильмах, о собственных съемках, о кошках и даже о погоде. Говорят непринужденно и без стеснения. Ичжоу вспоминает, как дергался последние два дня, представляя, как будет неловко себя чувствовать рядом с Цзи Ли. Пусть сны от жарких и возбуждающих постепенно свелись к розовой романтике, а под конец и вовсе прекратились. Ичжоу казалось, что рядом с ним весь стыд мигом всплывет наружу и заставит постоянно отводить в сторону глаза, сильно при этом краснея. Но на деле все оказывается совсем иначе. Цзи Ли своим поведением, словами и жестами излучает сплошной позитив, рядом с которым просто невозможно чувствовать себя неловко. Отвечать на его веселый взгляд нежным и видеть, как при этом слегка краснеют скулы, доставляет удовольствие. Наверное, Ичжоу просто влюблен, и смотреть сейчас на Цзи Ли, забавно шевелящего пальцами ног во время разговора — более, чем достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя абсолютно счастливым. Потому что вот оно, его чудо, сидит перед ним и весело болтает, улыбаясь.

— Вкусно, — восклицает Цзи Ли с набитым ртом, — ты же сам готовил?

Ичжоу кивает.

— Для меня, — почти не слышно говорит Цзи Ли, опустив лицо к тарелке.

Ичжоу тянется к нему, чтобы снять невидимую соринку. Цзи Ли следит за его движением и внезапно подается вперед, подставляясь под ладонь. Как кот для внезапной ласки. Пальцы аккуратно касаются головы, мягко проходятся по волосам, задерживаясь на них чуть дольше, чем следовало.

— Нитка от полотенца, — он стряхивает что-то в сторону, — наверное, зацепил, пока вытирался.

— Теперь ты меня еще и от мусора спасаешь, — отчего-то краснея, говорит Цзи Ли.

— Ну кто-то же должен, — тихо отвечает ему Ичжоу.

Цзи Ли подсаживается очень близко. Притирается бедром о бедро, касается коленом ноги и быстро проводит ладонью по спине. Ичжоу чувствует, как становится жарко. Он пытается отсесть, совсем немного, чтобы не было так невыносимо неловко и хорошо одновременно.

— Нет, нет, нет, — быстро тараторит Цзи Ли, — давай обратно, а то мы в кадр вдвоем не влезем.

— Точно, не подумал, извини, — Ичжоу возвращается на место, мысленно тяжело вздохнув. Нужно постараться расслабиться и не думать о том, насколько сильно сейчас хочется прижать Цзи Ли к себе. Усадить на колени, забраться ладонями под одежду и ласкать кожу нежными прикосновениями. Сказать, как он им дорожит и как сильно любит.

— Так, я включаю, — Цзи Ли трогает его за ногу, привлекая внимание, — надеюсь все заработает в первого раза, — он весело хихикает и кладет руку на запястье Ичжоу, — расслабься, это же всего лишь я.

Странно, но успокоиться получается практически сразу, как Цзи Ли запускает камеру, выкручивая свой позитив на максимум. Его шутки и смех располагают к себе, а теплые прикосновения позволяют расслабиться и начать получать удовольствие от происходящего.

Не удивительно, что Ичжоу не замечает, как проходит почти полтора часа трансляции. Энергично помахивая руками, они прощаются со зрителями, и Цзи Ли, наконец, отключает камеру. Ичжоу со вздохом облегчения разминает плечи и вытягивается на диване. Голова приятно едет от смены положения, одновременно клонит спать и глядеть в потолок. Или на Цзи Ли. Что приятнее, безусловно.

— Устал? — заботливо спрашивает Цзи Ли и ложится рядом.

— Немного, — Ичжоу поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь.

Они лежат в тишине добрые пять минут и просто смотрят друг на друга. Ичжоу видит, как Цзи Ли скользит взглядом по его лицу, время от времени пытаясь что-то сказать. Но в последний момент всегда передумывает, поджимая, облизывая и покусывая губы.

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — Ичжоу поднимается на локтях, — в горле, наверное, пересохло после всей этой болтовни.

— Нет, — Цзи Ли хватает его за запястье, удерживая на месте, — в смысле да, но пожалуйста, полежи со мной еще немного, — брови в отчаянье сведены к переносице, глаза поблескивают, словно еще чуть-чуть, и он расплачется.

— Ага, — Ичжоу почти перестает дышать, укладываясь обратно, ближе к Цзи Ли. 

Может ли быть такое, что Ичжоу ему тоже нравится? Возможно, он всего лишь что-то не так понял, и измученный от постоянных мыслей о Цзи Ли мозг сейчас выдает желаемое за действительное. Но Ичжоу отчаянно хочет верить во взаимность своих чувств, хотя бы эти несколько минут, пока они лежат рядом, совсем близко.

— Ты мне нравишься, — наконец выдает Цзи Ли, набрав в грудь воздуха, — и в голове постоянно много мыслей о тебе… всяких.

Сердце в груди как будто дергается, останавливаясь, а затем начинает быстро биться. Ичжоу сглатывает и осторожно спрашивает:

— Расскажешь, каких?

Цзи Ли опускает голову и краснеет кончиками ушей.

— Как держишь у себя на коленях и позволяешь себя трогать под одеждой, — произносит он, так и не подняв глаза, — а еще обнимаешь сильно и говоришь, что любишь меня.

Пальцы стискивают руку сильнее, словно ищут поддержку. Ичжоу перехватывает их и переплетает со своими, ободряюще сжимая. Цзи Ли поднимает на него взгляд и смотрит смущенно. 

— Можно… можно, ты меня обнимешь? Ненадолго, совсем на чуть-чуть?

Ичжоу, кажется, целую вечность вглядывается в глаза Цзи Ли, выискивая в них хоть каплю намека на шутку. Но на него смотрят с боязливой надеждой, отчаянно кусая губы в ожидании ответа. Ичжоу садится и утягивает за собой Цзи Ли.

— Давай ко мне, — он хлопает себя по коленям, — как ты хотел?

Цзи Ли реагирует мгновенно, забирается на него. Жмется плотно и утыкается лицом в плечо. Ичжоу обнимает его и гладит затылок, стараясь дышать ровнее. Цзи Ли немного ерзает у него на ногах и просит:

— Сожми сильнее, — и тихо стонет, когда Ичжоу выполняет просьбу, — приятно. В тысячу раз приятнее, чем я себе представлял.

Безумно хочется поцеловать тонкую кожу, пройтись по ней языком, чтобы Цзи Ли застонал уже громче, откинул голову назад и выгнулся в спине. Ичжоу прикрывает глаза и пару раз глубоко вздыхает и все же осторожно касается губами шеи. Цзи Ли замирает и медленно отстраняется. Ичжоу быстро облизывается. Касается большим пальцем губ Цзи Ли и проводит по ним с нажимом. Смотрит вопросительно, боясь произнести хоть слово. Потому что кажется, что лишние звуки обязательно спугнут Цзи Ли, заставят одуматься и все прекратить. Цзи Ли кивает и прикрывает глаза. Ичжоу наклоняется ближе, почти не дышит, трогает носом щеку и осторожно целует. Мягко, совсем невинно, чуть касаясь губ Цзи Ли своими. Все тело будто заполняют кипятком, отчего уши и щеки начинают полыхать. Ичжоу жмет Цзи Ли теснее и целует увереннее, стараясь прочувствовать и запомнить этот момент всем своим существом. Даже если Цзи Ли сейчас отстранится, даже если сбежит, у Ичжоу останется это мгновение, полное тепла и ласки. Но Цзи Ли не останавливает его, а лишь обхватывает шею руками и отвечает на поцелуй. Неуверенно и с опаской, словно не может понять, нравится ему или нет.

— У тебя руки дрожат, — шепчет Цзи Ли в губы и облизывает свои, — я тяжелый.

Ичжоу улыбается и ведет носом от подбородка до щеки и обратно.

— Вовсе нет, — также шепотом отвечает он.

Цзи Ли счастливо жмурится и вздыхает.

Ичжоу успокаивающе гладит волосы и целует макушку. Все его нутро сжимается от переполняющей нежности и любви к этому забавному и желанному существу, так удобно устроившемуся у него на коленях.

— Я люблю тебя, — Ичжоу чувствует, как Цзи Ли напрягается в его объятьях, — с того самого момента, как впервые увидел во сне. Хотя и не хотел признавать этого очень долго.

Цзи Ли вскидывает голову.

— Во сне?

Ичжоу кивает.

— Ты из-за этого пропал на неделю тогда?

— Прости. Я думал, так будет лучше.

— Я знал, что с тобой что-то не так, — Цзи Ли сияет победной улыбкой, — нутром чуял, что ты изменился. Все думал, что надоел тебе, что был навязчивым. Пытался как-то одергивать себя и не приставать с пустяками. Хреново получалось, если честно, — он забавно трет нос ладонью, — потому что постоянно тянуло к тебе. И когда ты просто появлялся в сети, я уже чувствовал себя счастливым. Как будто сразу оказывался рядом. Глупо, правда? — заканчивает он уже более грустно.

— Нет, я чувствовал примерно то же самое, — Ичжоу проходится ладонью по его щеке и снова целует. Цзи Ли на этот раз отвечает более уверенно, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и притягивая ближе. Податливые губы раскрываются навстречу, впуская внутрь, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение тихим стоном. Ичжоу отвечает ему тем же и спускается языком вниз по подбородку к шее, упираясь в ворот черной толстовки. Нужно ее снять или хотя бы залезть руками под плотную ткань и гладить, ласкать, целовать нескончаемо долго.

— Положи уже меня, — хихикает Цзи Ли в ухо, — и сними с себя вот это вот все, хочу потрогать.

Его взгляд горит неподдельным желанием и с нетерпеливым восхищением скользит от груди к лицу. Это смущает и в тоже время подстегивает дернуть молнию под подбородком и опустить вниз. Цзи Ли следит за его движениями жадно, неосознанно облизывая губы и охает, когда Ичжоу вслед за олимпийкой стягивает еще и футболку.

— Всегда знал, что под одеждой ты намного больше, чем кажешься, — Цзи Ли проходится ладонью от плеча к груди.

— Ты и раньше видел меня без одежды.

— Да, но вот так — никогда, чтобы можно было пощупать и…

Цзи Ли вдруг замолкает и густо краснеет, но ладонь с груди все равно не убирает, а лишь спускается ниже к соску, осторожно поглаживая его по кругу.

— И… что?

Ичжоу подцепляет край толстовки и снимает ее через голову, смешно разлохматив волосы.

— Не знаю, — честно признается Цзи Ли, — лизнуть тебя там? Ты же дашь?

Ичжоу не может сдержать улыбки. Он нависает над растянувшимся на диване Цзи Ли и трется носом о его нос.

— Дам, — он ведет руками по его бокам, с удовольствием отмечая, как Цзи Ли замирает от прикосновений, — просто скажи, когда нужно будет остановиться.

Цзи Ли кивает. Ичжоу смотрит на его растрепанные волосы, темными прядями спадающие на лоб, чуть прищуренные глаза с трогательной складкой на верхнем веке, на блестящие губы, ярким пятном выделяющиеся на бледном лице, и не верит, что это его реальность. Кажется, что это очередной реалистичный сон, игра подсознания, и стоит сейчас сказать что-то лишнее, коснуться в неправильном месте — и все исчезнет. Растворится в предрассветной дымке, оставив после себя лишь горькое сожаление. Он наклоняется ниже и снова целует очень осторожно.

— Ты ведь не исчезнешь? — зачем-то спрашивает Ичжоу вслух, — на этот раз ты же останешься?

— Тебе тоже страшно? — Цзи Ли трогает за плечо, чуть сжав, — тоже думаешь, что это сон?

Ичжоу кивает, чувствуя, как ладони Цзи Ли медленно ползут вниз по груди и животу, проникая пальцами под резинку штанов и неуверенно сжимают член.

— Тогда давай все сделаем, пока оно опять не пропало, — хихикает он, — чтобы, когда проснемся, было не из-за чего сожалеть.

Ичжоу молчит, про себя восхищаясь Цзи Ли. Его смелостью, упорством и непоколебимым желанием обязательно довести все до конца. Под тихий стон Ичжоу целует ему шею, спускаясь к ключицам и груди. Проходится языком по соскам и уверенно расстегивает ремень. Цзи Ли втягивает в себя живот, когда пальцы Ичжоу касаются пуговицы и охает, когда вслед за молнией он стягивает вниз и джинсы. Под тонкой тканью трусов отчетливым бугорком выпирает вставший член. Ичжоу сглатывает мгновенно собравшуюся слюну и поднимает взгляд. Цзи Ли, покрасневший не то от смущения, не то от возбуждения, прикусывает губу и едва заметно вскидывает бедра.

— Такой красивый, — вырывается у Ичжоу, прежде чем он успевает подумать. Цзи Ли всхлипывает и краснеет еще сильнее, прикрывая лицо руками.

— Перестань, — глухо просит он, — смущаешь же.

— Прости, — совсем без сожаления говорит Ичжоу, — только не прячься, пожалуйста.

Цзи Ли мотает головой из стороны в сторону, но все же убирает руки.

— Всегда хотел, чтобы ты вот так смотрел на меня, — вдруг признается он, все еще краснея, — чтобы восхищался и говорил, как я тебе нравлюсь. А сейчас это так… так…

Цзи Ли закидывает ладони на плечи Ичжоу и гладит их, раз за разом облизывая губы.

— А сейчас это слишком стыдно, хорошо и много для одного тебя? — заканчивает за него Ичжоу, легко тронув кончиком носа уголок губ.

— Именно, — соглашается Цзи Ли. Он ведет ладонью по затылку, сжимая и оттягивая в кулак волосы. Ичжоу гладит его бедра по краю трусов и протискивает пальцы под них. Цзи Ли бесшумно выдыхает и неосознанно раздвигает ноги шире. Ичжоу накрывает член ладонью, обхватывает, чуть сжимая и делая плавное движение вверх-вниз. Цзи Ли, кажется, перестает дышать и вцепляется в его плечи мертвой хваткой. Ичжоу улыбается и языком проходится по подбородку, от чего Цзи Ли снова стонет. Высоко и протяжно, и очень сладко. Мысли начинают путаться, собственный член пульсирует тяжелым возбуждением, и сейчас опустить бы бедра ниже, притереться к Цзи Ли плотнее и чувствовать его кожу своей. Но Ичжоу одергивает себя, боясь спугнуть излишним напором. Он продолжает быстро водить рукой, срывая с губ Цзи Ли все более жалобные стоны. Цзи Ли вскидывает бедра резче и выгибается в спине сильнее, а Ичжоу плавится от желания и нежности к нему. Он едва прикусывает кожу на груди, сразу же влажно зализывая это место. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и ему будет незачем к себе прикасаться, он кончит и так, любуясь приоткрытыми губами Цзи Ли, по которым время от времени пробегает язык, делая их еще более блестящими.

— Дагэ, дагэ, — зовет он, задыхаясь и внезапно хватается за запястье Ичжоу, останавливая, — подожди, пожалуйста.

Свободной рукой Цзи Ли стягивает мешающие трусы, перемещает руку Ичжоу ниже, под яички к ягодицам и разводит ноги шире.

— Я не понимаю, — стонет тот ему в шею, — скажи словами.

Цзи Ли мнется и замолкает, наверняка, борясь со стыдом, но все же возбуждение берет свое.

— Пальцами, ты, чтобы, — сбивчиво говорит он, — внутрь.

Нужно отказаться, мелькает в голове светлая мысль. Под рукой нет ни смазки, ни чего-либо, хоть отдаленно похожего на нее. Но стоит Цзи Ли нетерпеливо поерзать под ним и прихватить зубами нижнюю губу, как все те малые здравые мысли, что вертятся сейчас в голове, рассыпаются в труху. Он всасывает в себя средний палец и обильно смачивает слюной. Цзи Ли охает, обхватывает свой член ладонью, сильно сжав у основания. Ичжоу разводит его ягодицы в стороны и касается пальцем между ними, протискиваясь внутрь. Цзи Ли почти хнычет и водит по члену очень быстро. Палец входит туго и, наверняка, делает Цзи Ли больно.

— Не останавливайся, — просит он, будто точно знает, о чем сейчас думает Ичжоу, — пожалуйста. Мне хорошо… Мне правда хорошо.

Ичжоу сдается и под тяжелое дыхание Цзи Ли вводит до самого конца. Цзи Ли снова всхлипывает, более чувственно, более громко и сжимается вокруг него тугим кольцом. Еще пара резких движений по всей длине члена, и он кончает, выгибаясь дугой.

Ичжоу утыкается лбом в лоб Цзи Ли и мягко выскальзывает из него. Цзи Ли дышит глубоко и часто, устало раскинувшись под нависающим над ним Ичжоу.

— Всегда знал, что это будет круто, — он проводит ладонями по напряженным рукам Ичжоу, — но не представлял, что настолько ярко.

Весь разомлевший и счастливый, Цзи Ли гладит по загривку и взъерошивает волосы на затылке, сползает к щекам и нежно целует.

— Ты думал об этом, — выдыхает ему в губы Ичжоу, — о том, как я буду трахать тебя пальцами?

Руки Цзи Ли движутся ниже к груди, по бокам и животу, к самому члену. Цепляются за края штанов и уверенно спускают их ниже, оголяя пах. Ичжоу вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть, чувствуя как Цзи Ли осторожно касается кончиками пальцев головки.

— Каждую ночь, как только понял, что хочу тебя, — он зажимает основание члена, медленно поднимаясь вверх, — и дрочил, как не в себя.

Ичжоу со стоном выдыхает, представляя обнаженного Цзи Ли, ласкающего себя в темной комнате, под пристальным вниманием фонарей за окном. Мечтающим о его прикосновения и жаждущим его ласк. Все тело каменеет от напряжения, а сознание сосредотачивается лишь на ловких пальцах у себя на члене. Стиснувших его в плотное кольцо, двигающихся с каждым разом быстрее.

— А потом я думал, как было бы классно отсосать у тебя, — продолжает он жарко шептать, — дома, в гримерке, где угодно. Всегда вспоминал, как мы часто оставались одни после съемок, и представлял, что мы уже вместе. Как ты подлавливаешь меня в том самом слепом углу, который никто никогда не замечает. И ласкаешь, и шепчешь всякое. И даешь трогать себя.

Цзи Ли зажимает член под головкой и ощутимо давит, заставляя вздрогнуть всем телом. Его голос, тихий и вкрадчивый, теряет свою четкость и формируется картинками под закрытыми веками. Ичжоу закусывает губу, представляя, как Цзи Ли дрочит, думая о нем, прикасаясь к себе точно так же, как и к нему сейчас.

— И всегда хотел знать, каково это — лежать рядом с тобой, разомлевшим после секса, пока ты все еще во мне, но уже засыпаешь, уткнувшись носом в шею.

Ичжоу громко стонет и резко двигает бедрами в плотно сжатые ладони Цзи Ли. Еще раз и еще, думая, как входит в него по-настоящему и почти чувствует скрещенные ноги у себя на пояснице и протяжное «дагэ» у самого уха. И тело сдается. Под натиском фантазии и горячих рук оно выплескивает удовольствие обжигающим оргазмом.

Ичжоу устало опускается рядом с Цзи Ли, пытаясь отдышаться. Голова кружится, а глаза он даже не пытается открыть.

— Где у тебя салфетки? — Цзи Ли трогает его плечо ладонью.

Ичжоу молчит, силясь вспомнить, что такое салфетки, и зачем они понадобились Цзи Ли.

— Не помню, — чуть помедлив, отвечает он, — кажется, где-то в ванной.

Ичжоу трясет головой и пытается встать, но Цзи Ли толкает его назад одним уверенным движением.

— Я сам, лежи.

И исчезает. Спущенные не до конца штаны давят резинкой на ноги, и Ичжоу привстает на локтях, чтобы снять их совсем. Цзи Ли появляется довольно скоро, поблескивая свежевымытым животом, и выглядит при этом донельзя счастливым. Его улыбке, светлой и чистой, сложно не ответить. Он укладывается рядом и жестом просит лечь и Ичжоу, придвигается ближе и кладет голову на грудь. Рукой перехватывает талию, просовывает ногу между ног и наконец, чуть поерзав на месте, затихает. Ичжоу гладит его по волосами, время от времени спускаясь к спине.

— Я переночую сегодня у тебя?

— Я бы с удовольствием оставил тебя как минимум на пару дней.

Ичжоу кожей чувствует, как губы Цзи Ли снова растягиваются в улыбке.

— Согласен.


End file.
